


Gallop

by EzmEmily



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Animals, F/M, Fun, Horseback Riding, Horses, Picnics, Puppies, Riding, farm date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom takes you to a farm house for a treat that he is keeping very hush hush about</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Comm'on babe. Just one little clue"

"No"

"Please"

"Nope"

I huffed and crossed my arm over my chest and placed my feet on the dashboard, leaning my head on the side of the door letting to wind from the open window blow though my hair

"Your mean" I muttered

"Ehehehehe" Tom chuckled and turned on the radio "I'm sorry sweetheart I've been teasing you by being secretive about this. I want this to be a nice surprise"

"Yeah. I know babe, I'm sorry I'm really rubbish with surprises"

"Ehehe I will tell you one thing darling. You are going to love it"

"And you have just made the butterflies crank up a notch more"

"Sorry" Tom laughed  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride just seemed to go on and on and. It was not made better by the heat it was a blistering hot day not one cloud in the sky. I just rested my head on the side of the car letting the cool breeze cool me down. I watched the trees pass by we were in the good old English country side and have been for about 7 miles now, whatever Tom was planning it was in the country. I had told him many times and stories about my younger self growing up here. It was still weird how a big Hollowood star fell for a country girl like me and yet it was simple. He loved me and I loved him, we both loved each other for who we were. I moved to the city to study and I met Tom in a cafe. He would always smile at me and I back, then it turned to sitting down and having a chat with coffee and then, well I guess you know what happened

"Not much longer darling" Tom said

"Thank God. It's a freaking oven out here"

"I thought you would be used to it country girl" Tom smirked

"Just because I was born and raised in hot summers doesn't mean I have to like them city boy" I laughed "I mean look at me" I said as I raised my arm showing my pale skin "I have the skin of snow"

"Eheheh yes I always wondered why you were pale and not tanned, I mean you said you grew up working on a farm and.."

"Yes I did work on the farm in summers but my dad knew how much I hated the sun. So he gave me house jobs or farm jobs like checking the eggs in the incubator and feeding the baby animals like the fouls or the calves"

"That must have been fun" Tom said smiling

"It was fun. I'm glad my dad never killed animals or sold them to be killed"

My dad ran a rescue farm and took in abandoned or sick animals of all sorts. I'd like to think I lived on a zoo when I was younger

"Love would you like to stop for a drink or some ice cream it is pretty hot"

"I'd love that"

Tom pulled into a petrol station and came out with one rocket lolly and a can of cola in his hands

"Honey were's you ice cream"

"I'm driving darling"

"So. I could have fed you it and you could have still kept your eyes on the road"

"Its no trouble at all darling, now enjoy" he said handing the drink and lolly to me in the open window  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tom looked really hot and bothered when he was driving. I bet he wanted to get out of hot tin can, I could see sweat start to appear on his brow

I was about to eat my lolly. I took a few lick feeling the lovely cool sensation down my throat, I caught Toms eyes looking at me he was gagging for a drink or something to take the heat away. I leaned over holding the lolly to his lips his lips twitched he wanted a lick

"Go on babe. I know you want to"

Tom swiped his tongue over the lolly

"Nice hmmm"

Tom licked again missing a small red drop it rolled down his stubbly chin, I leaned in and kissed it off, licking off the drop

"Minx" Tom chuckled

"Time enough for that later Mr Hiddleston"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

I must have dozed off in the car and I woke up with Tom tapping me

"Darling, darling wake up we're here"

My eyes cleared and the groggy feelings faded. And when I saw the place I nearly lost it

"Oh my god Tom"

We were outside a farm house or a bunch of them. I could see the ponies in the field and some cows in the other. There were chickens and pea hen's wondering up the drive way.

I got out the car and hugged Tom tight

"Honey this is amazing. I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything sweetheart. I did this for you because I love you and I know how homesick you have been feeling. This is a animal park but also a holiday park. Its like Center Parks" Tom beamed "Its got pony trails, a falconry and its just one big massive farm"

"Tom baby I love you are the best boyfriend ever"

Tom smiled and we walked hand in hand to the front desk and got ourselves booked in to this really lovely cabin. I found some of my clothes in the wardrobe. Tom told me it was a two weeks stay. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

After we had a nice lunch and got settled in. Tom and me went for a walk around the place, it really was a beautiful place so lush and green and away from the stuffy air of the city. We were walking down a nature path, the grass was tall and full of yellow daisy's and there seemed to be an endless stream of bumble bees and butterflies flying about them

"Just round here darling, your first surprise is here"

Tom helped me over a fence and we took a short cut though a small patch of wood till we came to a barn. It looked like the old one on my dads old farm, only more brightly painted

"Come on" Tom cooed taking my hand and leading me up to the barn

It was warm and sunny in the barn. The light streamed though the cracks on the wood. In the barn were stalls and every one had a horse in them

Tom led me over to one at the back and inside was a beautiful sliver mare with a long raven mane and tale. I looked on the stall door to see her name was Firefly 

"Well hello Firefly, ain't you a pretty thing" I said patting her head 

"She loves apples" Tom said as he handed me a shiny red apple

"You like apples do you. here you go" I said feeding Firefly the apple

"The woman who looks after them said you can take her out any time you want. She loves to run and trot, she used to be a race horse but was taken away from her previous owners because she was being badly treated"

"She's so pretty, why would anyone want to hurt her" I hugged Firefly "Would you like to run with me" 

Firefly snorted 

"Take that as a yes. Tom are you coming to"

"Of course darling" Tom said beaming "I'll just go and get my one"

Tom walked over to the other stall on the other side, the one containing a brown horse with a black mane 

"Eheheh" Tom laughed

"What is it" I asked him when I was putting the saddle and bridle on 

"Look"

I peeked over to see the name on the stall. The name was Joey

"Well....that's ironic" I laughed 

When we were saddled up and ready we took off the the open field. This was so much fun, it has been a long since I rode and horse. Tom still rode like a pro. We were having a great time trotting around the field but I knew my horse wanted to run so badly 

I looked around till I spotted a large in the middle of the field 

"Hay Tom race you"

And I took off running towards the tree 

"Hey no fair" 

I could barely hear him, all I could hear was the wind whipping past me and the sound of Fireflies hooves hammering in the dry parched ground 

"Keep up Tom, me and Firefly are not even braking a sweat" I yelled over 

"Neither are we" Tom said he was right along side me 

"You are not winning this one Hiddleston, comm'on Firefly" 

"I think you find I will, yah Joey" 

The tree got closer and the race was so intense, it was like one of those war films and you see all the troops and their horses galloping into battle in slow motion. It was neck and neck but I just managed to reach the tree before Tom

"WHOO CHAMPIONS" I shouted fist pumping the air 

"No fair you had a head start" Tom said bringing Joey to a stop 

"Ahh your just a spoil sport because I was born in the saddle and you were not. City boy" I said not being able to stop laughing 

"Oh really" Tom said getting off his horse and helping me down from mine and holding me close to him kissing my nose witch he knew I loved

"Tom, Tom no" I giggled 

"Say I'm not a spoil sport" 

"Fine, fine your not a spoil sport. Now unhand me" 

"No. I love having you this close"

I smiled and looked up to him

"Thank you for this babe. You are the best, I love you"

"And I love you too my darling"


	2. Dawn

 

"Darling? darling time to get up" Tom's sexy voice purred in my ear waking me for my peaceful sleep

"Hmmmm Tom?" it was still dark out 

I rolled on my back to see Tom lying on his side supporting himself on his arm fully dressed, it was still dark out 

"Tom babe, its still dark out" I groaned 

"I know, I know but I had this great idea and I think its really romantic"

"What is it" I mumbled still not fully awake "If it's a morning nookie not now I'm sleepy

"Now that would spoil the surprise darling" said Tom smirking "Ehehe though I would not mind a little bit of nookie later"

"God what is it with you and surprises at the moment" I said pulling the blanket over my head

"Now, now darling up we get" 

"No" 

"Darling"

"No"

"Right you leave me with no choice" Tom said with a sly tone to his voice 

Tom climbed onto of me and began to tickle me 

"Ahh Tom stop, no" I giggled trying to fight him off 

"I will stop when you get your lazy bum out of bed" Tom laughed still tickling me down my sides and stomach that was not covered by the covers 

"Thomas William Hiddleston, stop this minuet" 

"Eheheh nope" 

"Alright. I surrender. I'm getting up"

Tom rolled off me with this big smile on his face "Good" 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Me and Tom were walking down the forest track hand in hand. It was still pretty dark out and it was also chilly. I was still tired but now I was curious to know what Tom had planned 

It was beautiful out here, the moon was far in the sky and was full shining down giving the forest path we were walking down a ghostly glow. A little spooky but also pretty romantic as well

Tom had his arms wrapped around me to help keep out the chill, I wrapped my arm around his waist to pull him closer. He looked down and smiled, those smiles always turned my knees to jelly. Tom wrapped his coat around me

"Warm love" he smiled

"Yep" I smiled back "So......do I get any clues to where we are going"

"Nope. You will just have to wait and see"

"Ahh dammit"

"Ehehe sorry darling"

I noticed when we were walking the surroundings changed. It went from the woods to open grass, I could hear the crickets chirping and see little balls of light. Fireflies. They were flying all around us like little stars

"You know darling" Tom said "People say when fireflies die they are reborn as stars"

"Like when every time a bell rings an angel get it's wings"

"Just like my darling"

"Mmmmm I like it when your all poetic, it's really romantic"

The path on the open grass flat we were following turned narrow and into a small dirt, rocky hill. Tom with his long legs went down first and took hold of my wait and lifted me down

"Careful love its a bit loose down here"

"Thank you kind sir" I said when he helped me down

"My lady" Tom said with a small bow before taking my hand

"Oh you" I giggled taking his hand "Onward my knight"

Tom laughed and we went on

The path we were on was full of stones all sizes and it was hard to see what I was putting my foot on 

"Ok love we are nearing some steep steps so be careful" Tom said taking a firm grip around my waist 

Finally at the bottom of the steps were I could hardly my own hand in my face, and being hit in the face with twigs

"Ok love over this hill and we are there" 

Half way up the hill the texture of the ground under my feet changed for rocky to soft, and I could smell salty air. We were at the beach. I could hear the lapping of waves on shore 

"Tom why are we at the beach. Its a bit early"

"Ehehe darling I thought we could get here early and watch the sunrise"

"Awwww babe. That's so romantic. You are so romantic. You are the god of romance himself"

"Ehehe oh darling I believe I was the god of mischief"

"That's true but you are my god of romance"

Tom smiled and gently pulled me into a kiss and we sat down on the soft, cool sand to enjoy the first peaks of light coming over the horizon

(hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be another with you and Tom at the beach. Maybe a few. Thank you for reading don't forget those likes and comments)   

 

 


End file.
